


【Silm/魔戒/二梅中心】Song of the lonely grave

by Amethystz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Third Age, post-the silmarillion, written in 2016
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystz/pseuds/Amethystz
Summary: *二梅全程但闻其声不见其影*一个关于小希望埃斯特尔的故事*背景设定在第三纪元





	【Silm/魔戒/二梅中心】Song of the lonely grave

***  
阿塔尼曾言，梅格洛尔死了。  
在长兄父辈皆辞别而去时，梅格洛尔死了，被葬在海边的森林里。  
阿塔尼曾言，森林的古冢被诅咒了，任何靠近者皆将永生永世为厄运所追逐。  
千年间不再有人记得费诺里安与梅格洛尔了，但传说未曾改变，阿塔尼言，被诅咒的立誓者葬于此。

***  
奔跑！奔跑！  
箭早已用完了。一枚流矢破空携来长风嘶哑的怒吼。  
奔跑！奔跑！  
箭擦过他的肩膀，带起一朵艳丽的血花。

奔跑！  
奔跑！  
向着森林！

埃斯特尔觉得后背一阵剧痛，随后便直直栽入了海岸的荆棘丛里。  
首先袭来的是疼痛，带刺的长草嵌入血肉，将青黑色的外衣撕得破败不堪。  
埃斯特尔有些恍惚，硬生生掰断了箭杆，褐色的箭羽竟有几许脱色。染料。粗陋的木制武器。  
箭头还嵌在皮肤里，残存的意识告诉他，乌姆巴尔人的箭是淬了毒的。

那些人大约是不会追来了，埃斯特尔长出一口气，不想却牵动了伤口，倏忽间成了一声低哼。  
该死！  
正烦躁，埃斯特尔听到陌生的模糊不清的声音在说着什么。没有粗重的脚步声。精灵。他大声呼喊，用辛达林和西部语。  
那个声音没有回应。

埃斯特尔后悔了。  
刚才的举动几乎相当于向那些海盗挥舞手臂告诉他们自己就在这儿，噢，自己何其愚蠢。  
意料之中的乌姆巴尔人没有追逐而来，反而是那个声音——那个间接让埃斯特尔暴露了方位的声音又一次响起了。

这一次，是歌声。  
那声音着实动听，埃斯特尔笑起来，他渴望希望之歌所带来的慰藉。

埃斯特尔又一次后悔了。  
歌声所携来的不是阿瑞恩金色的暖光，那是深重的黑暗，如同巨大的积雨云在上空盘桓不去，遮挡了艳阳与星光。  
那是远古纪元的阴霾。灰暗与悲伤，死亡与痛苦，如一柄利剑刺入他的胸膛。

埃斯特尔开始惧怕那个声音，好像它会将他带往渺远的蛮荒之地，在那里他的养父与兄长皆无法指引祝福他，还有阿尔玟，他将无法得见暮星沉淀了时光却仍旧清澈的双眸。

沉睡。沉睡。  
复兴者、医者、与弃王冠者。  
那个声音这样说。

沉睡。沉睡。

当最后一缕晚霞被倾斜而下的长夜吞噬，埃斯特尔的视界里只剩下黑暗。

传说有被荆棘包围之森林，异兽与被诅咒者在此囚禁，中央有经年古冢，无人知晓谁人堆砌，埋于斯者将不被诸神所宽恕。

***  
埃斯特尔从未真正相信过那些传说。  
游侠日夜在森林中闯荡，却从未得见那座孤坟。

只是埃斯特尔醒来时，竟远远望见有苔痕绿草盘桓于青石丘土之上。  
是这座森林。  
传说中被诅咒的森林古冢。

埃斯特尔向着那个方向迈步，伤口的愈合比想象中更迅速，毒性并未更深入，显然是被处理过的。  
那个声音。  
寻找那个声音的源头。

埃斯特尔想着。

他真的被诅咒了么？  
这里埋下的又是谁的血肉之躯？

枯叶被碾碎，一声一声尖锐的痛呼与叹息。  
青石。无字碑。  
埃斯特尔触碰冰凉的石碑，惊异于每一寸石在诉说的长歌，仿佛触碰到古老的文字在石碑之上刻画下一圈一圈的蜿蜒沟壑。  
又细看。碑上什么都没有。

无字碑上有无言的碑文与悲伤。

“走吧，梭隆吉尔，无冕者将再临为王。”  
又是那个声音。以一种古老又动听的语言，似是远海金色的声浪与世界之初一如年轻儿女的鲜衣怒马。  
埃斯特尔远望林木深处，除了树影窸窣间一缕黄金般的反光，游侠什么也没有看到。

隐匿于林间的人轻叹。  
那是他们所有人的墓冢。那看不见的碑文只镌刻着他们的名字，他们的结局，他们手中执握的永恒之剑，他们谱就的命运之歌。  
歌声再起，听者已去。

立誓者投于火海，卒于战事，亡于亲族间。

故森林的孤独之丘中未曾埋下一具骸骨。

古冢旁没有诅咒，唯有歌声。  
听哪，那是次子所谱的歌。

***  
据埃莱萨王描述，当伊姆拉崔的埃尔隆德领主听闻此事时，他那双包含了千年光阴堆砌而成智慧的眸子里有什么东西似是破冰而出，如今的人类王者明白其中的缘故，但他并未同任何人谈起。

***  
啼到春归无寻处，苦恨芳菲都歇。  
回头万里，故人长绝。

千里孤坟，无处话凄凉。

END


End file.
